Unexpected Surprise After All These Years
by scottiedog
Summary: Harm gets a surprise of his life when meeting an old friend after all these years.
1. Someone unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters.

Rating for this is: PG

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week following the coin toss we moved to San Diego. I wanted to shout it to the rooftops that the coin landed on tails. My Marine was going to get her first ever command with the Joint Legal Service of both Navy and Marines.

When Mac and I moved to San Diego we were able to transfer Mattie from Bethesda Hospital in D.C. to Balboa Hospital in San Diego. Mattie is now able to walk on her own and fly 'Sarah' on her own. I am really proud of her.

I, Harmon Rabb Jr., was able to retain my Captain's bars. I went into reserve status after arriving here in San Diego. A lot has happened since then.

Mac was able to conceive and carry two pregnancies to term, despite her endometriosis. Our first-born was a little boy we named Joshua Rabb. He's the spitting image of his mother, but fortunately or unfortunately, as his loving mother puts it, has my brains. Two years later, we had our baby girl. She was diagnosed with Downs Syndrome. We named her Josephine. She has a personality all her own, but I tease Mac constantly that our little girl acts and thinks just like she does. We are very proud of Josephine ---of what she has accomplished in her young life.

Which brings us to what I have been doing when I am not on a carrier somewhere doing qualifications. I'm a lawyer for San Diego. I work pro bono cases, especially for families that have a disabled child. During the times when I'm not working at the office, I volunteer my time as Park Ranger for Missions Trails Regional Park.

Like this morning. I went to the office of the Park Rangers to collect the list of children who would be accompanying me on my nature walk. All the children that would be coming have one disability or another. On the list I noticed a name that I had not seen in a long time: Webb. I used to be mad at the guy, but after having Josephine, Mac and I had to go through the rigors of counseling on how to take care of a Downs Syndrome child, and we came to understand that we would have to forgive transgressions from other people, and Webb was one of them. As I stared at the list I wondered if he would show up. I knew it was a wait and see game if there ever was one.

Promptly at 0830, each of the children with their parents' were there for the hike. Then Clayton Webb walked in with a child at his side. I glanced at my sheet as I was checking in other kids and saw that her name was Natalia, and that she also has Downs Syndrome. With a slight grin on my face, I knew that Jo and Natalia would get along great.

When I looked up again, I noticed that Webb saw me. We acknowledged each other, but we both knew that we would explain everything later. I turned to the parents and the children that were standing in front of me, as well as my own daughter and said, "Welcome to Missions Trails Regional Park! My name is Mr. Harmon Rabb but you may call me Mr. Harm. I'll be your tour guide for the next three hours. We'll be learning about different kinds of animals. The animal you want to stay away from this season are snakes; we ask that you stay on the walking trail with your parents. I will be introducing you to plants that can be touched and what plants cannot be. And the end of our tour, I understand that you parents have a picnic lunch planned before heading back to school. So are you all ready?" I asked with a perfect grin in place. Getting nods from the children and several "yes's" from the parents. "Then lets go."

Three hours later…

After the tour was over Clay, Natalia, Jo and I sat together at a picnic table so that the girls could talk, but also for me to find out what Clay had been doing the past few years.

"So, what you brings you to my neck of the woods?" I asked Clay.

Clay chuckled at my play on words and then sobered, "Natalia and I moved here to San Diego after my mother died, and then my wife died in childbirth having Natalia. My wife was from San Diego. We had the funeral out here with her family and then decided to move out here to be near her." Turning to watch the girls interact with each other.

After watching the girls for a while Clay asked, "So, how's Sarah?"

I had to really swallow my jealousy and anger toward Clay for using Mac's given name, but with looking at the girls I couldn't stay mad for long. I replied to Clay's question with a smile. "She's doing fine. She's a Colonel now, overseeing JAG 's here in San Diego. It is a joint legal service that has both Naval personnel as well Marine personnel."

Clay nodded his head. He was proud of her. Clay always knew that there was potential there. Harm did too apparently, because Clay noticed that there was pride in Harm's voice at what Sarah had accomplished. He turned his head when Harm started speaking.

"Why don't you stop by the JAG office on your way home. I'm sure Mac would like to see you."

"I'll consider it."

It wasn't long before lunch was over. Harm had to go back to work, and Clay had to head home. On the way home Clay decided to stop by the JAG office. He knew that Sarah would be surprised to see him after all these years.

Joint Legal Office of Navy and Marines

San Diego, CA

Mac groaned. She had just gotten a call from the guard gate that Clay was coming up to see her and was bringing a guest. According to the Gunnery Sergeant at the gate Harm, had sent them, which was unusual in it self. Harm was usually the one who didn't want Clay around. 'I wonder what changed Harm's mind?' Mac wondered. Then about that time PO Jennifer Coates buzzed her on the intercom.

"Ma'am, Mr. Webb and guest are here to see you."

"Send them in, Coates," replied Mac. She got up from her desk slower than normal. Mac had been hurting all day and just wanted to go home. She hadn't told Harm that she might be pregnant again. When the door opened she put a smile on her face, and welcomed Clay and guest into her office.

"Clay what a wonderful surprise!" Then turning to face the child that was in front of her, Mac asked, "Who is this beautiful girl?"

"Mac, this is Natalia Anna Webb." Turning to Natalia, Clay said, "Natalia, this is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, she's married to Mr. Harm."

Natalia's face lit up with an 'OH' of surprise.

Mac chuckled, 'No matter what age or disability, her flyboy was always charming the socks off of the ladies, and she wouldn't have it any other way.' Looking back at Clay, Mac asked with more calm than she felt, "What are you doing in San Diego?"

Clay chuckled, "You know Mr. Harm asked me the same thing." Then he sobered. He then relayed the same information to Mac as he had told Harm. After Clay was finished he said, "Mr. Harm wanted to know your schedule so that we could meet tonight for dinner at your place?"

Mac noticed twice now Clay had said Mr. Harm. She knew that he was using it for Natalia's benefit. "I should be done at 1800 and should be home around 1830, so 1900?" Mac asked.

Clay looked at Natalia who was giving him the 'please' look on her face and then said to Mac, "That'll be fine. I'll need directions to your place."

Mac wrote out the directions and handed them to Clay, and walked them both to the door. Mac told Clay that she would see them tonight.

Mac walked back to her desk and called Harm. She wanted to let him know what time she would be getting home. Mac then buzzed Jennifer Coates to let her know that she would be leaving at 1830 for home.

At Harm and Mac's house…

When Mac arrived home she found Harm in the kitchen making dinner. She knew what ever Harm was making was making her mouth water. Mac walked up to Harm and put her arms around him and asked, "What are you making?"

"Hungry, Marine?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, and I know that Clay and his daughter are going to love it," Mac answered with her head on his shoulder blade.

"Meat lasagna and veggie lasagna with a salad."

"Yum" Mac said with enthusiasm, and then she pulled away from him and said, "I'm going to get out of this Uniform. Clay and Natalia should be here in about 20 minutes."

"It'll be ready in 10," Harm said loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a car door shut. A few minutes later Harm and Mac welcomed Clay and Natalia into their home.

Clay looked around with a satisfied look on his face and one eyebrow raised. "This is a nice house."

Harm understood Clay's look and chuckled, "Thank You." He then led them into the living room.

As soon as they arrived in the living room, Mac asked, "Can I take your coats?" Clay and Natalia gave their coats to Mac, and then she said, "Natalia why don't you go up and play with Josh and Jo while Mr. Harm and I get dinner on." Natalia looked at Clay to make sure it was alright and he nodded his head. Mac followed Natalia up the stairs to put the coats on the bed. As she came down stairs and into the dining room she Harm say, "Dinner is ready."

Everyone heard footsteps from different rooms as Joshua, Jo and Natalia made their way down the stairs to the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table for dinner. They began by passing the food around the table and asking question about the day. After Joshua, and Jo went to bed and Natalia passed out on the couch, the conversation went to where Clay moved to in the San Diego area.

With a note of sadness in his voice, Clay said, "We moved to a gated community in Sabre Springs. It's about 30 to 45 minutes from the cemetery." Taking a shaky breath he continue, " As I said earlier, we moved out after Mother died. My wife, Abigail was pregnant at the time. She was friends with a Russian couple back in DC, and she said if we had a girl that her name would be Natalia and if it was a boy, he would be named after my father Neville. As you can see, " he gestured where Natalia was sleeping. "We had a girl."

Clay moved his gaze back to Harm and Mac. "I thank you for dinner. We are going back to DC tomorrow afternoon, for some last minute things that Abigail wanted Natalia to have. Our flight leaves around one." Glancing back at Natalia all three adults were thinking the same thing, that the little girl on the couch was an angel.

Harm and Mac stood up to walk them to the door as Clay picked up Natalia from the sofa.

As Clay and his daughter, who was cradled in his arms close to his chest, walked to the door, Harm said, "It was nice to have you over. I know that Jo and Natalia will get along great."

Clay looked at Harm and said, "Thanks, Harm. Good night," Clay said as he walked out of the door.

Harm shut the door and turned to Mac, approval in his voice and said, "It was nice having Clay and Natalia over. I am glad that he has gone on with his life."

"I am too." Mac said snuggling up to Harm, and then lifting her head with some curiosity in her voice, "I wonder who Natalia is named after." She let them matter drop but they were both curious. The both decided at the same time that it could wait till morning; they turned and went to bed.

Outside in Clay's car…

After putting Natalia in her seat, Clay got in his own seat and called a number he had called numerous of times. It rang three times and was picked up. "Hey, Sergei………."

The end.


	2. Sergei shows his concern

_Thank you noharmnojag for beta reading this for me. On the other post of chapter two there were some misspellings and some words left that she helped with so thanks again._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters. 

Rating for this is: PG and will later become something more. Maybe K-12

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From part One:

Outside in Clay's car...

After putting Natalia in her car seat Clay got in his own seat and called a number he had called numerous of times. It rang three times and was picked up. "Hey, Sergei..."

Chapter Two

"_Hey Mr. Clay_" said Sergei with a thick Russian accent shining through. He would always have great affection for Clay, as brother if you will, because of his diligence of getting him in the US. "How was your visit with my brother and sister?"

"It went well Sergei" Clay said with relief.

"_I hear relief in your voice. I am glad everything went well_." Sergei said with the same relief and then chuckled, "Natalia will be glad to know that her patience paid off."

Clay chuckled as well. He remembered as always that Natalia had a bit of a stubborn streak and would make sure things were settled in her family. "Tell her I will be there soon. Her namesake is asleep. I need to head home, but I wanted to call and let you know that everything went great! Sergei you and your wife can tell Harm and Mac now. I am glad that she pushed me to reconcile with them. Thank her for me. Good Night!"

"_Good night Mr. Clay_" Sergei said with a smile on his face and hung up the phone.

Mac's Old Apartment

Georgetown

0015 hours EST

Sergei hung up the phone and turned to his wife of 6 years and said "We can now tell Harm and Mac now."

Natalia shouted with glee, "I knew it would work out. We'll call them in the morning."

Sergei answered her with a kiss to seal the deal.

Next morning...

Sergei was sitting at his desk around 10 in the morning when he decided to pick up the phone and call his brother. He knew that they were getting ready for work about this time of the morning. As the phone began to ring, he wondered what Harm's reaction was going to be when he found out that Natalia was named after his wife. He had no time to wonder when he distinctly heard his brother's voice.

"_Rabb"_

"Hello brother" Sergei said with a smile on his face.

"_Sergei this is a surprise! We have not heard from you in awhile. How are you doing?" _Harm said with excitement in his voice.

"I am doing fine. You both know that I got married 6 years ago right?" Sergei asked with some hesitantly.

"_Yes, we got the invitation but we were both trying to get medical done for Jo at the time. She has Down's Syndrome and we wanted to be able to provide for her needs when she was a baby as well as our own, when we get stressed over it. Why are you asking?"_ Harm said with a curiousness only a brother can have.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that you have a nephew that is 4 and we are expecting another one in about 3 months but the reason why I called is, to let you know that we wanted you guys to enjoy Mr. Clays visit without us warning you that he was coming."

"_Sergei?"_ Harm was getting a funny feeling that his sister-in-law had something to do with this.

"Harmon, my wife wanted to get you guys together and she thought that the only way to do that was the outing you were having for the Down's Syndrome children and to also let you know who Mr. Clay's daughter was named after."

Harm suspiciousness grew. He started putting two and two together and getting four. _" Does your wife's name happen to be Natalia?"_

"Yes, she one of the reason why that Mr. Clays wife stayed with him and also one of the reason she named Natalia after my wife. Abigail was Mr. Clays wifes name, she was in ill health but Mr. Clay loved her and treated her with kid gloves through the whole pregnancy. When Abigail went into labor and after Natalia was born, they found out that she had Down's Syndrome and that Abigail would not be able to take care of her because of her own health going down hill so she named her daughter Natalia after my wife. After she died Mr. Clay named Natalia and I godparents and we helped Clay with the parenting and the support that he needed. Natalia and Abigail were very good friends so that is why Clay's daughter is named after my wife."

"_Sergei, I am very touched by your story. We had a similar situation with Josephine. Mac had a difficult pregnancy with her and the doctor told us both that it would be a risk to her and any other children if we had more, so we have been trying to be really careful." _Harm said with some sadness. Then turning to his wife who had something behind her back and looking like the cat that got the cream. He knew that look, it was always when she found she was pregnant. His heart dropped, he may lose her this time. _"I think Mac just wanted to let me know that we are expecting as well. This scares me to know end."_

"Harm, be there for her. She is going to be a high risk anyway. PLEASE make sure she starts only doing 4 hours a day per week at the office, ok" Sergei said with concern for his sister-in-law. On becoming a US citizen Sergei took the medical test that was given in the US. It was no different than in Russia. He will always love his first love of flying helicopters but when you break your knee cap on a hard landing he had to do something else.

"_Ok! " _Light bulb went off in Harm's head "_I forgot you got your degree in family practice after your hard landing. It seems we both did different things for our country or in this case countries."_ Harm said with solemness. _"Sergei, I have to go. The kids are getting very hungry and are wanting my dinosaur pancakes, so i will talk to later."_

"Ok Harm, take care" Sergei said and then hung up. Then turned around to phone Clay. He told him that Harm and Mac knew and that Harm took the news really great.

Sergei was glad everything turned out great for them both, but was concerned about Mac and what this pregnancy would bring to them both.


	3. Recruiting Bud

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters.

Rating for this is: PG

A/N: Victor Galindez in this story is a 1st Lt. because of being promoted by his superior officer and a recommendation from Clayton Webb.

Chapter Three

Joint Military Legal Services

San Diego, CA

1 month later

Mac's POV

After Harms conversation with Sergei, he started treating me like a china doll, which is fine while being pregnant even if I am a Marine, BUT i would NEVER tell Harm that or his EGO would be sky rocketing, but lately he has been mother henning me, which HE knows I can't stand.

I did take Sergei's advice though. I started delegating to the rest of my staff so I that wouldn't be stressed out, BUT what I really need is Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts. He is efficient and he know what I want without playing twenty questions with him like I do my staff. Speaking of which there goes my buzzer, it has been going on and off ALL day.

"Yes, Coates?" I asked into the intercom with frustration in my voice.

"Ma'am, a Dr. Captain Sergei..." Jen Coates stated but I cut her off.

"Send him in Coates." I said with relief in my voice.

With Sergei walking in I was able to come around my desk, in doing so I became light headed, and Sergei all but ordered me to lie down.

"Have you told my brother about your dizzy spells sister dear?" Sergei with a little bit of sarcasm and concern thrown in.

"No" I roll my eyes at his sarcasm, "I don't want him taking roost in my office."

"You need to tell him because your blood pressure is up and you need to take breaks during these 4 hours of working." Sergei said pointedly.

With a heavy sigh I said, "What I need is an XO who doesn't keep interrupting me every half hour to let me know what is going on with my staff. He is a competent officer, he just over thinks his decisions, instead of going with his gut instinct. What I need is Bud."

"Why don't you try having Bud TAD a couple of months. For your XO problem, have Bud and Malcolm go over things together and split the XO duties, that way when Malcolm is ready to take the XO position on his own some place else, he will know what to do. And besides it will free you up to take the rest when you need it during your 4 hours of work."

I stared at him in shock. Here was the solution starring me in the face. Even though Lieutenant MacKenzie was a little green when it came to being XO he definitely is willing to learn. And it wouldn't hurt his career either to have someone to teach him the ropes. "Sergei, go to my rolodex, on my desk and there you will find JAG's office number. When you get Lieutenant Commander Roberts on the phone I want to speak to Harriet so that when Bud speaks to her, she will not be blindsided when Bud talks to her. Put the phone on speaker so that I hear."

Sergei dialed the number while it was on speaker, after it rang a few times I heard an all to familiar voice. "JAG Corps, Lieutenant Galindez speaking."

I was stunned and elated that it was someone that I knew. "Well, they made you Lieutenant , how about that!"

"Ma'am how are you?" Victor was the personification of protocol but on the inside he was happy for her.

"Lieutenant" I said with a bit of a warning in her voice. I had always told my friends to call me Mac even if it meant bending the rules a bit. I smiled at that, been spending to much time around Harm.

Victor picked it up immediately, "Mac"

"That is better" I said with a smile to my voice.

"I hear you and the Captain got married." Victor reverting back to protocol.

I picked up on it immediately to mean that someone was listening in, "Yes we did Lieutenant. I need to speak to Lieutenant Commander Roberts. It's of some urgency."

"He is in a meeting with General Creswell ma'am. Do you want me to transfer you?" Galindez said with some annoyance.

I knew that someone was annoying him to know end. He hated that. 'Someone is there like Singer or it is Vokovic?' I wondered. "Tell the person that is standing near your desk if he or she does not go back to work, he or she will be written by not only you but me as well. If that doesn't work report that he or she will be reported to the General." I heard some scuffling and murmuring in the back ground.

"He is gone ma'am. I will transfer you to General's office now." Victor said with relief.

"Thank you Lieutenant" I said with a 'glad that was taken care of' sigh.

Sergei spoke up while Victor was transferring us to the General's office. " You know you have to let him know sooner or later."

"Yeah" I said with a heavy sigh, "I know but I was hoping for later."

General Creswell came on the line, "What can I do for you Mac?"

"I need to bring Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts to my office ASAP."

Both Creswell and Bud looked at each, "Why do you need my best litigator and investigator?"

With a heavy sigh Mac said, "I let my family doctor tell you. I am retreating to his advice at the moment."

"General Creswell, my name Sergei Zhukov Rabb. I am the family physician to one Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. Sir, she is expecting her third child. I have restricted her to 4 hours a day here in her office but her current XO Lieutenant Macolom Mackenzie is coming to her with problems that he should handle. I have given the suggestion, that Lieutenant Command Roberts comes out here to help the Lieutenant in his XO abilities. Show him the ropes, you might say. Colonel Mackenzie has said that he is a fine officer but a little bit green when it comes to organization. I posed to bring Roberts out here to help with that."

General Creswell sighed. He knew that Bud was a good officer but he also knew that with his one leg that he would probably only make to Lieutenant Commander which he has, but with this, in helping bring someone up to speed on XO duties that would bring him closer to him being Commander.

"Colonel, I know that you are listening. When do you need Mr. Roberts?"

"This is Tuesday, by Thursday midday if it all possible." Mac revealed to the General.

"He will be on the next flight out."

"Thank you General." Mac was smiling with relief.

"Give my regard to Captain Rabb, and that he will be losing his XO so that I can have him TAD while Roberts is there."

"I let him know. Bud, I will call you in your office in 5 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am" Bud answered and with that he left after being dismissed from Creswells office.


	4. Telling Harriet and Harm

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters.

Rating for this is: PG

Chapter Four

Bud walked to his office and called Mac back. She instructed him to bring enough material for a couple of weeks to possibly a month that covers what he has been doing at JAG as Chief of Staff, and then told him she would see him soon.

Roberts Residence

Harriet was preparing a bottle for her neighbor child who she was babysitting when the phone rang.

_"Roberts residence",_ Harriet said.

"Harriet, it's Mac", Mac said.

With excitement Harriet said, _"Hey Mac. How are you? You sound far away."_

"I am doing ok," Mac hedged. "I am laying down on my couch in my office. I wanted to forewarn you that Bud will be coming out to the California office for possibly a month. I need his help in getting my XO up to speed."

_"Ok thanks for the warning. Now onto why you are laying down in your office?"_ Harriet asked with concern in her voice.

Mac started to say something when Sergei piped up. "Harriet it's Sergei. What Sarah is neglecting to tell you is that she is going to be taking 15 minute breaks while she is working, for the duration of her pregnancy."

With concern and excitement in Harriet's voice she said, _"I'm excited for you, but aren't you high risk and have you told Harm?"_

"Yes, she is a high risk that is why I have her working 4 days per week, and for the other that is our next call." Sergei pointedly looked at Mac to argue with her.

_"Good and with regards to Bud coming out to the California office, I'll have him ready."_ answered Harriet

"Thanks Harriet." Mac said, who was ignoring Sergei's look while she was talking to Harriet.

_"Bye Mac. Take of her Sergei."_ Harriet said.

"Bye Harriet" Mac said.

"I will" Sergei replied and then clicked off of the phone. Then he turned around and called Harm.

"This is Major Sergei Rabb making a shore to ship call to Captain Rabb." He heard it connect and then...

_"Captain Rabb"_

"Brother, I have your wife laying down on the couch, because she is not taking it easy, so I want her to rest for 15 minutes every hour and half during her 4 hours per day she is at work."

_"Why? Did she become dizzy and ignore it?"_ Harm asked with concern in his voice, knowing Mac all to well that is probably what she did.

"Yes, she did, and she is scowling at me right now because she does not want to worry you over this."

_"Stubborn jarhead, no offense Sergei"_ Harm said with a sigh.

"No offense taken, and I agree she needs to take better care of herself. The other reason that I called is that you will be losing Medwick in the next 48 hours. Sarah has requested Bud come out here to California to help get her XO up to speed. She also wants to entice Bud and Harriet into moving out here. Sarah would love to have Malcolm and Bud share the XO duties."

_"Medwick is the best even when I am not here. Ok, I will tell him."_ Harm sighed again, _"Take care of her Sergei."_

"You know I will" Sergei replied.

_"Ok, I will see you guys in a couple of days."_ Harm said, then heard Mac yell 'Good Luck' in the back ground. He chuckled. _" I am going to try. Talk to you later Sergei"_

"Good Luck Brother and see you soon." Sergei said and then put down the phone.


	5. Future Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters. Also Stargate SG1 does not belong to me it belongs to: Gekko Group, Sci-Fi Channel, Showtime, Stargate Productions II, Inc, and MGM. Slight mention of NCIS which belongs to: Donald P. Bellasario, DPB, CBS and Paramount.

A/N: This is the end guys. If you want a sequel let me know. It probably be done when I get done with a couple more fics that are in the works but it will be nice to know that you want one.

A/N: Thank you jagfanincalif for betaing this for me. You rock girl.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Sergei POV_

Mac was impressed with the improvements that were made although she was disappointed that Bud didn't stay. It would've been great to have them here, but Mac understood and respected their decision to stay in DC. As soon as Bud returned Lieutenant Commander Medwick returned to his post on the Patrick Henry as XO and legal eagle of the squadron.

Mac has always said I was a blessing in disguise. My family and I moved to San Diego to be more close to Harm and Mac. With me having a medical discharge from the Marine Corps I was able to get a job anywhere with having a degree as a doctor. So I was able to get a position at Balboa as well as keep an eye on Mac while Harm did his qualifications for flying.

By the time the 6 months were up, Mac was able to have Harm by her side when Timothy James was born as well as being there when they both found out that Timothy would be deaf the rest of his life.

Mac has always told Harm that she was grateful to have me around during the pregnancy. Even though she didn't have anymore children. Mac and Harm always made time for other children in the neighborhood who needed it.

For two years the family learned American Sign Language to communicate to their new member of the family. By the time Timothy was five he was able to go to school for the deaf. By the time Tim was 18 he graduated top of his class in high school, and now at the age of 25 he has a degree in forensics working for NCIS here in San Deigo. Today my nephew Timothy James Rabb is getting married to a brown hair, brown eyed beauty by the name of Claire Jackson. His future father-law-laws name is Dr. Daniel Jackson who is fluent in 25 languages and it been nice to talk to someone who speaks fluent Russian. We run circles around by brother Harm and Daniels friend Jack O'Neill.

_Mac's POV_

My baby is getting married today. I may be a big bad Marine at work but today I wanted to be a wife to Harm and the mother of the groom. I looked around and sought out my other children.

Joshua is here with his wife Grace and their brand new baby boy Jonathon Harmon. Josephine is married to James Roberts or to me and his mother Jimmy. I have always noticed that he has the kind of honesty and integrity of his godfather. Jo looked uncomfortable but happy she was due in 6 weeks.

Tim has a job at NCIS here in San Diego as a forensic specialist as well as an interpretor when needed. Claire and Tim have made friends with Abby Sciuto from NCIS in DC and will be moving to DC after the honeymoon.

And now as I watch Tim and Claire take their vows. I can't help but wonder what the future will hold. I thank God everyday for my children and my future grandchildren. The future was looking bright indeed.


End file.
